1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tail stocks, and more particularly to an improved tail stock which is capable of compensating for undesired taper being machined on the outer periphery of a workpiece during a machining operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The taper compensation of a workpiece is conventionally accomplished by swinging the swivel table or by engaging a feeler of a dial indicator to observe the change of the pointer thereof for an endwise adjustment of the tail stock. These adjustments, however, require a well trained operator and much time.